Love's First Sight
by luckygal142
Summary: Hi everyone. This is my first story and it's about the legend of zelda the windwaker. Please go easy on me. I'm not good at writing stories. Well enjoy.


**Hi this is luckygal142 here, and this is my first story. Please go easy on me. I'm a huge wind waker fan,**

**so this story is mostly about wind waker characters and settings. The story may sound similar to the **

**video game, I can't help it. I'm trying to put the story into similar places and some similar plots. So here **

**it is Chp. 1, All Aboard the Terror of the Seas.**

**Wish me luck, Luckygal142. **

It was a normal day in Outset Island. Aryll was in her lookout waiting for Link and their new pig Oinkers to

arrive. Oinkers is a cute round spotted pig, who is also a little greedy about bait. (Ok maybe a **LOT**.) Aryll,

with her telescope, looked all around the island. She finally let out a big squeal as she saw a yellow mound

of hair with a pink spotted blob on it. "Link!" she yelled. Link turned around and saw in the distance a tiny

Aryll waving to him from afar. Link waved and let out a childish chuckle. Link ran toward the towering lookout

with little Oinkers by his side. "Hoy, Big Brother come up!" Aryll yelled from above. Link, with a cute little grin

on his face, flew up the ladder with so much excitment. He loves to play with his sister Aryll and pretend that

they're on a pirate ship sailing the seas, fighting dangers, and finding treasure. They have always wanted to

meet real pirates, and today might be the day. (Wink Wink. Hint there!) "Link do you know what time it is?"

said Aryll with an evil yet excited look on her face. " What are you thinking Aryll? Sailing the seas to steal

treasure, or taking prisoners aboard and putting them to gruesome tests?" Link said to her with a wondering

look. "No, better."Aryll said as she picked up Oinkers. "It's time to have Mr. Oinkers walk the

pl- HEY BIG BROTHER IS THAT A REAL PIRATE SHIP?" Aryll squealed as she hurled Oinkers over the

edge of the lookout. "OINK OINK!!!!!!!!" Oinkers wailed as he hit the water and swam to shore. Aryll and Link

were too excited to even notice what funny yet sad thing happened to Oinkers. With all that exciting and tiring

day for Oinkers, he left for the house to meet Grandma. Link was amazed at the sight he saw. Aryll bent over

the ledge for a closer look and nearly fell over trying to see the pirate ship. Link squinted and looked at the

horizon and noticed the ship was coming straight for the little island! With all the fright he couldn't tell Aryll

what would happen. So he made an excuse to leave before she could find out. "Hey Aryll, lets tell Grandma

that there is a pirate ship outside." "Yeah! That's a great idea." Aryll was quick as lightning as she flew down

the ladder and ran for their home. Link was amazed at how fast Aryll was when she was excited. Link did a

fancy backflip/dive into the water. A crab held out a 8.5 sign out of the water. LOL! Link ran as fast as he could

to catch up to Aryll. As they made it into the house Grandma was making nice warm soup. "Ah Link, Aryll.

Why do you look so excited? You guys havn't been this excited since we got Oinkers from Windfall

Island. "Grandma!" Aryll spoke up first. "There is a pirate ship outside. For real honest. Link and I saw it

right Link?" Aryll guestured over to Link. "Yes, It's true Grandma." Aryll ran over to the window and looked

out. She couldn't see anything. "See Aryll, I guess with all of your playing and imagination you were

imagining things." Grandma pointed out. "But...we saw it." Grandma ushered Aryll away from the window

and noticed Link's expression. "What's troubling you Link?" "Oh Grandma, there really is a pirate ship.

I don't know where it is but..." Link said quietly. "But what sweety?" Grandma sounded alarmed.

"But the ship was coming straight for our island." Grandma's face was pale as she walked to the back porch.

Sure enough out to the west the ship was clearly seen. The ship would crash into the dock any minute at

the rate of the speed. Grandma said, "3, 2, 1." Then all of a sudden the huge ship crashed into the dock

sending a huge earthquake into the island making the little island split in half. A young girl, as old as Link,

stepped out of the cabin in the ship and yelled to a big muscular pirate. "Gonzo, what have you hit?"

"I'm sorry Miss Tetra. We have ran into an island that is not marked on the map." Then all of a sudden

a strange fish jumps out of the water with a marker and marks the map. "This is Outset Island." The fish

told the crew. "And you have just disturbed this quiet island." "HEY HEY HEY! Don't talk to Miss Tetra like

that." said Gonzo. "I wasn't talking to the young lady Mister Gonzo. I was talking to the big tough pirate who

crashed into this island." said the fish. "Well who is that? Hey Miss Tetra who is the one who steers the ship?"

Gonzo asked. Tetra groaned, "You ran us into this jam you idjit!!!!!!!" "Well, my work here is done. All I do is

mark maps and give info. If you want to hear more info you have to throw me some bait. My job requires

some pay." The wise fish said, then disappeared. All of a sudden a different pirate came from the cabin.

"Miss Tetra we have a huuuuuuge problem." "What is it Niko?" said Tetra. Link was watching the whole

conversation. Niko, a buck-toothed pirate that looked like he was a trickster, yelled, "It's the bombs Miss.

When we crashed all of the bombs in the crates were flung out of the ship and into that forest at the top of

that peak!" Link finally but in. "That forest has a lot of dangers in it. I wonder how you can get them back."

"Who are you and why did you but into our conversations?" Miss Tetra scowled. "Well, first of all my name

is Link, and I just overheard your conversations about that forest up there." Link said. Tetra looked Link up

and down and gave a wink that looked like she was up to something. "Awwww man! Who are we going to

find that knows this island and the forest very well?" Tetra acted so sweet and she tried to make Link feel

guilty. And you know what? It worked. "Well, I could find something to fight off any dangers in that forest."

Link gave in. "Oh, you will!? GREAT! Just find a big sack of bombs somewhere laying on the ground."

Link went to tell Grandma what he has to do. Grandma told him that Orca is the only one on the island

that knows about swordplay. So Link set to his neighbor Orca's home. When Link opened the door

the first thing he saw was shark bones hanging around the wall. On Orca's wall spears also hung.

Link was amazed at all he saw. The only time he saw Orca was when Orca set off 5 years ago to

train to become the greatest warrior. Orca was testing his strength by trying to knock off posted

large boards off the wall. When he heard Link walk in he turned around and said, "So have you come to

learn about sword techniques?" "Yes, Orca sir. I need to go to the forest at the top peak and fight off

monsters to get some bombs back for the pirates that landed here." Link said. "Ah yes, so lets get

started." After an hour or so Link learned all of the basics of the sword. "Thanks again Orca!" Link said.

"You're welcome young cricket." Orca called back. "Hey Link, take the sword. I think you deserve it."

"Thank you again Orca!" Link and Orca exchanged bows and Link left Orca's house. Link took up the

hill and read the sign. **NO PASSING BECAUSE OF BRIDGE REPAIRS.** Link had to break some rules

so he slashed the trees apart and went on up. Once he got to the bridge he saw he would have to jump a

big leap. He gave it his full power and in slow motion he jumped over the gap in the bridge. Link stepped into

the forest and saw how beautiful over the years the forest had grown. He quickly walked through the tall

weeds that grew, and he traveled over fallen stumps. As he got through he stopped to admire a

giant boulder in the middle of a step. Link wondered what that boulder could block. He went on and he

dropped to a huge platform of weeds, and he saw sticking up from the weed and grass, was a thick,

cowhide sewn bag, with the word stiched on there, bombs. Link jumped for joy that he found the bag

without coming across dangers. But Link wasn't aware that **THEY **were there. All of a sudden two giant

piggies with big jaws and tiny bodies crashed through the trees. They were holding spears and lanturns.

Link was ready for action. He had dreamed of using a sword to fend off evil for a long time. Link gave a

slash, and a jump attack on one piggy. Then he slashed and used a special attack for the next piggy.

After that fight Link noticed how strong he really was. He was overjoyed that he defeated some real

enemies. He ran over and put the bombs in his pocket. When he stepped outside the pirates were

on the other side of the bridge. Tetra said, "We thought you might have died since you are a trainee

at swordplay. But thank god you are safe." Link said, "You were worried about me?" with a suspicious

tone. "Not like that!!!!" Tetra yelled. While she yelled she blushed a deep red that wasn't noticable from

her dark tan skin. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't die with our bombs, or else we would never get

past the octoroks, plus that giant octorok." "Well, I was wondering, Tetra, could my sister and I travel with

your crew?" "You want to travel with us?!?!?!" Tetra was amazed. "I hope you know we are pirates, the

terror of the seas?" "Yes, that is why my sister and I pretend we are pirates every day." Link beamed.

"Look kid, this is the real deal. This is not a game if you come along. And you can't touch anything that

looks fun or dangerous." " So you're saying that we can go?!?!?" Link was shocked, yet excited at the

same time. Tetra sighed, "Only if your family allows it." Link was grining from ear to ear. He hoped that

Grandma would let him go. Link quickly shuffled back to the house, flew open the door, and yelled,

"Aryll, Grandma. Aryll and I can go and sail on the pirate ship." Aryll couldn't believe what she heard.

"Really?!?!?!?!" Aryll was so excited she was bouncing off the walls. Grandma looked happy yet a

little sad at the same time. "My little grandkids are growing up. Well, Link come here I have something

quick to give you. After a moment of Grandma's talking about the ancient times, she handed Link the

sheild, that was past down from generations, to Link. Link had a sad tone in his voice. "Thank you Grandma.

We will come back and share what treasures we find, and tell you of our adventures." Grandma sounded

a little happy. "That would be nice." Aryll, Grandma, and Link went to the front porch and Aryll and Link

had their last goodbye's to Grandma. As Aryll and Link exited the house, Tetra asked, "Are we setting off?"

Link nodded and smiled a cute smile. Tetra couldn't help but smile back. Link's smile was like a spell,

she felt a warm feeling in her heart. _"Could I be sick?" _Tetra thought. _"Or could I be in... no that _

_couldn't be..." _ Link was giving her a confused look. "Tetra, are you ok?" Tetra snapped out of thought.

"Oh, um, yes, well, lets get going. Next we sail to Windfall Island!"

**Well, did you like it? Review and please no flames. Go easy on me this is my first story. I'm planning**

**to make another chapter. This is luckygal142, signing off.**


End file.
